Twas the Night before the Wedding
by Ark Navy
Summary: And all through the great, big house, two creatures were stirring, much more than any mouse. They weren't supposed to see another until their wedding day, but they decided it wouldn't hurt to come back and play. LEMON!


**_'Twas the Night before the Wedding…_**

-----

**Summary:** And all through the great, big house, two creatures were stirring, much more than any mouse. They weren't supposed to see another until their wedding day, but they decided it wouldn't hurt to come back and play. LEMON!

**Spoilers:** For all the eighteen chapters of Forever Strong, which is to say the entire game.

**A/N:** Hoo, boy. Well, keep in mind this was written by a harshly sheltered, barely-sixteen-year-old girl in a hick town. So it may be good, it might not. I have read a gargantuan-load of lemons, though, if it helps my vacant credentials list…

Oh yes, and happy holidays!

-----

Absolute silence. Not even the shops, castle or the lower class area of the city made a peep. Even the local hell-hound, Duke, barked not a single time in the last hour…

Or had it been two?

Growling into her pillow, Sheena rolled over for the umpteenth time that night. She had tried everything on the face of the planet to get her asleep; from the childish counting sheep, to drinking herself to sleep (though after thinking it through, she realized it wouldn't be good to have a hangover on your wedding day).

It was too quiet. The beds are too plushy. The pillows are a bit hard. The sheets are too itchy. No matter how many excuses she made, or problems she tried to fix, nothing seemed to lull her to sleep.

For two hours—possibly more—she lay awake and alert. Over all that time, she failed to realize what was really missing. She was alone. She had become so accustomed to sleeping next to him, it felt foreign now to not be next to him.

That dawned in her mind, she forcefully threw the sheets aside, rising from the bed and onto the rigorous task of finding her way out of her room, and into his, without disturbing anyone else, much less through the darkness.

Memory served her right, and she was soon at the foot of Zelos' bed. Craftily, she edged her way over to the unoccupied side of the bed, but before she could slide underneath the covers, she felt Zelos awake through the shadows. "Mm? Sheena? What are you doin', we're not supposed to see—"

Feeling at home again, she snuggled up to him. "We're also supposed to be awake for it. I couldn't sleep alone."

With help from the moonlight shining in through the bay window, she could see a grin on his now sleep ridden face. He turned on his side to face her. "Bending the rules, are we?"

"No, just… well, yeah."

A glint shimmered in his eyes, "Of course." His voice, she sworn, dropped an octave. Seconds later, his lips met hers in an almost an experimental manner. Though when they broke, he looked back over her and decided that wasn't nearly enough. Again, he captured her, this time however, desire captivated them both.

Instinctively, Zelos' hands strayed from their original spot at her waist, one set to work taking down her hair while the other searched frantically for any way to do away with anything separating her skin from his.

Likewise, Sheena, being more intelligible on how to remove his vest and shirt than he hers, managed to throw the articles aside in a timely manner.

Quickly becoming agitated with the complexities of her clothing, he whispered into her lips, "Off." She complied, able to discard all top pieces within seconds as he moved his kisses in a path trailing down her neck, ending at her right shoulder.

He took a moment's break to observe her, but quickly returned by running a two finger trail between her crevasse then underneath each breast. Then following the paths with his searing lips.

Sheena couldn't hold in her moans of pleasure for long. Within no time, they slipped from her mouth as he used his artistically on each of her breasts. Though in a haze of bliss, she rubbed her hands over his back, tracing out every of his muscles.

With each passing minute, his desire for her grew until he could no longer control it, something he had never faced before when with anyone else.

When she felt him grab for her undergarments, sense flowed back into her of what she could truly be getting into. "Zelos… Zelos! Stop!" she mewed, almost pleadingly against the raging inferno of passion swelling inside her.

Still intoxicated with cravings, he slowed himself by wrapping his arms around her, holding his own hands in a death grip behind her back. He closed his eyes, catching his breath.

Opposite, her breathe caught in her throat, Sheena noticed he was slightly shaking. She couldn't help but tremble a bit herself, she had never seen, or felt, Zelos act this way.

When he opened his eyes, they were clouded in the distance. "I'm sor…" he took another deep breath, "What is it?"

"We—we shouldn't, it's unethical, it's…"

"Your first?"

He could feel her body heat rise, a blush, perhaps? "That's not—"

"I respect your space, Sheena, but please, don't make me stop."

She was silent. Who would she be to deny him his pleasure? "I… I won't…" she surrendered herself with another fervent kiss.

He responded with passion to match as he proceeded to remove her final articles of clothing. Though a bit more hesitant this time around, she slid her hands down his sides, feeling out every muscle until she reached the brim of his, what she assumed to be, polyester pants. Fluidly, she managed to slither the garments off, revealing him completely.

Zelos chuckled darkly when he saw the hint of sheer awe in her eyes when she laid eyes on his size. He lowered himself fully onto her, his manhood a burning pressure on the inside of her thigh. He smirked, using his hands to separate her legs.

Subconsciously to them both, he had established himself as the alpha, as it should be. To send an inexperienced solider in the front line would be suicide.

He gently placed her hands on his waist, then his own on her shoulders.

Tenderly, as not to harm her too much in the beginning, he entered her, teasingly circling inside of her. Her breath hitched, moans pulsating inside her throat. Slowly, he continued inwards, temporarily halting when her moans melted to whimpers. She urged him on regardless.

He obliged, once he was about halfway in, he began to withdraw, then forcefully thrust, gaining little by little each time. She matched his pace, rocking accordingly.

Sheena wanted to scream with pleasure, but bit it back as he continued to increase the speed. Reality seemed to ebb away as she found herself climaxing, the waves of her satisfaction crashed into Zelos. He temporarily ceased until she had calmed, then immediately began again, his own quickly approaching.

With a great, final thrust, he spilled his seed into her. Covered in a thin film of perspiration, and both gulping in lung-fuls of air, they remained together, existing off one another.

After a while, reality greeted them with a painful chide. They were to be married tomorrow with under six hours of sleep, and from what Zelos had heard about weddings, they were often hard to stay awake through, even with a full nights rest.

His final withdraw was agonizingly slow, still she clung to him. "…Zelos…?" she purred.

"Sheena…?" he mimicked.

Reverting to old habits, she twirled a lock of his hair between her fore-fingers. "…Never… never leave me."

He smiled, looking her eye to eye through blue eyes being consumed by sleep. "Don't worry. I'll be with you… forever."

-----

That… was weird. Somehow, I had no problem writing that. Oo; I wrote it in only… three and a half hours! **Wow.** I wanted to get it done before the holidays, but I even got this done before my birthday, which is really saying something to start and finish it on the third when my b-day's the fourth. Don't expect _Never and Forever_ to come out this fast…

…I'm done; review. Don't forget to horn if you're honky! XD


End file.
